Burnt Flesh
by crazykohai
Summary: Her quirk leads her into a mental institution for people with dangerous quirks who can't control them, and he with the blue eyes was her savior that she will never forget. It seems crazies are always attracted to him...maybe because of the way he looks?


**Prologue**

"It's dangerous," the scary man growls. The mean woman is screaming next, "A monster you mean, I can't believe that- No it came from you, this demon blood."

This is my origin, the scary man and the mean woman fighting. My very first memories, I was 4 or about 4... I don't remember much, only the fear and the trembles which shook my tiny body back then listening to them fight. There were other voices present, screaming and hollering too but they were faceless and I can't recall their exact words but surely they were unkind. The whole time I was pleading for someone or anything to save me; however, I was not saved.

I know now people are born unequal, even at age 4 I secretly knew that. I knew what society was like only being just a mere child though the concept becoming words was not something I grasped until much later in life. That was my handicap, well that was until later today...

...

...

The sky was so blue, not a single cloud and the sun shined so wonderfully too. The air was refreshing and the slight breeze disturb the long stemmed flowers making them sway. Bundles of white and soft looking balls floated on the breeze that also carried the sweet scent of lavender. The blue birds songs were just a sweet and beautiful.

"Tweet, Tweet, Tweet" the bluebird sings to its lover and I hum along, "La, la, la."

The sound of a hundred locks swiveling and clanking. Then there would be the familiar sound of heel on soft blue carpet, lovingly warmed by the sun from the gigantic window. Everyday like clockwork, "Click, Click, Click" I sing changing my tune. The bird sings with me, "Hello~ Hello~Hello~."

"Tap, Squalch, Tap, Squalch." A different sound... A different sound?

Next she asks my favorite color, everyday like clockwork she asks, 'What is your favorite color?' My favorite color was always the same, "Blue, Blue, Blue is my favorite color like the color of today's sky," I sing smiling. I press myself against the screen of the window, feeling the warm and kind breeze, "Look, see. A blue like this sky is my favorite color."

"Blue?" a man says. Different, a different voice. "Man... I get stuck with the crazies..." he says. "Yup! I love blue like the sky and the bluebirds, blue walls and the soft and warm blue carpet."

"You are damn crazy...Anyway, do you have any urges to do bad things?" he asks. Different, a different question. Next I'm suppose to take the blue pill and I giggle, "I'm good. I love blue, see like the blue flowers there." I point to the pretty blue flowers growing in the field outside my window.

"This is difficult, I told them it was impossible," he says. Different...Next was the blue pill, the blue pill was next. He continues talking, "Your mind is mush, you been here for 12 years. Do you even know how old you are?" 12 years? I been here for 12 years...

"I am singing with the bluebirds," I tell him and start singing, "La, La, La." I love looking out my window. How old am I? 12 plus 4...

"I can't say I blame you..." and I hear him approaching, "Tap, Squalch, Tap, Squalch." Different... It's supposed to be the sound of heels I hear. It's not the right noise, 12 plus 4. He starts talking, "Listen, disgusting heroes did this to you. They locked you up for 12 years."

I stop singing because the bluebirds stopped singing. Heroes did this to me? 12 plus 4...

"Disgusting heroes, locking you up when you have so much potential. A shame," he states and I feel a hand on my head and his breath on my ear. "You are looking at a wall, a wall designed in the attempts to make you quirkless." I was staring at a wall...

The grass, the flowers, and the trees all start to shrivel. Gray clouds roll across the once clear sky blocking the sun and making the outside darken. The bluebirds attempt to flee from the darkness but they to shiveral becoming burnt corpses. No. No. No. What is 12 plus 4?

I see a hand dart in front of me and then the sound of a slap echoing on a wall. And like that my window was gone. "See, a wall. You been staring at a wall," he states. I see I was staring at a wall the whole time. There were no windows here, no fresh breeze, or the smell of lavender.

"12 plus 4 is 16," I say softly, staring at his pale hand. "Huh?" he questions. "12 plus 4 is 16. I am 16" I murmur. "Ohh, maybe your mind isn't completely mush," he says and he withdraws from me. I turn around slowly, staring at my savior.

He was tall and slim. Black, black hair with a kind face and the prettiest turquoise eyes. That was my favorite blue now, not the bluebirds, or the sky or the flower but his eyes. I studied him more and he was covered in bright red, like the floor. I didn't like red, I like blue like his eyes. I also see he has burns and sutures all over him; he must have been badly hurt in the past. He was hurt like me. They need to suffer, feel the most excruciating pain in their entire lives. They should die, all of them should die.

He holds his hand out to me and I lift mine and place it into his palm forgetting my anger. He was beautiful and his hand grips mine tugging me forward. I step forward, walking in the red my feet making noise in it and I echo the sound, "Splat, splat, splat." There was no blue carpet just metal floor with red.

He scratches his head and sighs, "I'm always surrounded by crazy people, one more doesn't make a difference."

I giggle, my eyes never wavering from his pretty eyes, I would do anything for him. But I'm going to kill anyone who hurt him in the past or now. He looks forward giving me another tug murmuring, "Come on before things get troublesome." We exit the room I been trapped in for 12 years. I was free.

I walk through the red singing "Splat, Splat, Splat," and laugh joyously seeing pink heels on a burnt body of a female. "What is your favorite color?" I sing next. There will be no more blue pills and no more click of pink heels. I start swinging my hand with his, excitement growing in me.

"You are definitely insane." he sighs walking with me but not yanking his hand from me. We walk down so many hallways and walk up and down so many stairs until finally I see a light. The light wasn't fake either. We walk into the light and I have to shield my eyes, it was so bright. The world was so bright.

There was so many things to look at like the sky, the ground, and the plants. There was also a purple vertex and a purple man in a suit next to it. I look up to savior. Is this man bad? Should he die? Savior speaks, "I don't know how useful she is but..." and he looks down at me for a moment before looking at the man in the suit and speaking again, "Whatever I collected her, completed my mission. Lets go before pro heroes show up."

"I don't know what what Shigaraki Tomura is thinking but she was part of his plans." the purple man states. I wonder who he is to my savior and blindly follow savior through the purple vertex. For all I know going through the vertex meant death or something worse that the place I was in the last 12 years but I didn't care. I would follow him anywhere.

He was a little late, but dreams do become reality. Oh yeah, I forgot to mention this is my tale in becoming a top villain.


End file.
